nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Oceana State Council
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Welcome / Witeate Alright, let's set up this thing already :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Mmm.. Just noticed I've got nearly an absolute majority (64%) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:21, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Woo! 1 seat! :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:01, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, I've always been very generous --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Fixing and expanding the current Chapter 2: Regulations concerning construction I might as well pass this without your approval, but still I consider it better to consult you guys for an opinion first :P Comments / Komentar If you can't read the Oshenna version, I also made an English version especially for you guys :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:41, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Considering environmentalism shouldn't there be a longer period in which a Governor can refuse a planning permission in Article 1? And in Article 1 section 3, shouldn't the owner of the property (if it is a private owner) to be demolished give the Governor a weeks (or less?) notice before it occurs so the Governor can understand why and what is going on along with giving the chance to protest the demolition or not. Why are buildings constructed before 1930 considered to need protection? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:14, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :@environmentalism: well, I've actually done that for practical reasons. On-wiki, a week time is rather much. If someone creates, let's say, a farm in Dubnitz. Should he have to wait a month before he's sure it ain't deleted? :@1.3: so the Governor can understand why and what is going on along with giving the chance to protest the demolition or not > I don't really understand this. Especially the why and what is going on along with ... part :P :@1930: they don't háve to be protected, it is just that in case the building is put forward for monumental state, it is a criterium that says it should get it. For reasons of continuity, people feel at home in their neighborhood, and the oldest buildings typically carry an emotional value to the local people (and not all Oceana people per se). Therefore we should consider this a criterium. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:12, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Although I believe all matters from now on should be put to all respective state councils, I'm glad you did :p even though you do have a large majority and don't really need to propose it to us one voters :P. I approve of the changes.Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:19, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know, but I prefer not to be a dictator. If everybody says it's a bad idea; it probably is :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Heh. :L anyways seems alright, about 1.3: what I meant was they should have to notify the Governor, as a matter of formality and to keep track of who's wanting to demolish what and where. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:34, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, they should always ask the governor, cuz without permission they can not demolish it. So, I think it works just fine. As long as the governor does not say it's okay, it is not okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:14, August 5, 2013 (UTC) It is good I think! Bart K (talk) 16:59, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Vote / Lasovating * 15 seats/saytels. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:45, August 6, 2013 (UTC) * 1 seat/seat Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:47, August 6, 2013 (UTC) (does it matter if I vote even xD :P) *:Not really, but I appreciate your efforts :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:49, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ACCEPTED / EVIKELDATTEN State Councillor Order / Desqueráterlista Yes, Kunar always has the best ideas first :P Anyway, we need a SCO too. Please add to the following list: * Conservative Christian Party of Lovia: *# Oos Wes Ilava *# Michael Cromwood *# George Hlond *# Jonathan Kelmný *# Flint Kojdova *# Harry Ský-Hrád * Party New Oceana: *# Jonas Opať *# Maria Westhorn *# Mitchell Creep *# Karl Lamentier * Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna: *# Petar Hustróva *# Boy Whithdonck *# Heyl Hrádske *# Viktor Ludovik Lenka * Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna: *# Thom Shadenki *# Ludovik Umachist *# Ron Dzalki *# Margret Bača * Limburgish Minority Party: *# Lambaer Maose *# Joes van Lin *# Truu Windjhoeare-Löbber * Reformed Traditional Party: *# Levi Smithsky * Social Liberal Party: *# Petr Gambrin * Positive Lovia: *# Julian Atkey * Konservatni an Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna: *# Edward Cromwood We're complete now :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Precision within Chapter 1; Article 2: State Government Changes in bold. Comments / Komentar In order to make State Elections more local, I've added this. It basically means that a political party running for the State Council should either have "Oceana" or "Oshenna" in its name, or own an office/headquarters in Oshenna (good for the selling of property). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:08, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Seems logical, rules seem good, I'm pro. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 09:40, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::You know considering all this I'm thinking of making a seperate CNP affiliated part for Oceana, similar to the situation between the CDU and CSU in Germany. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:09, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::More like MCP-PNO and LP-NPO? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:26, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'll also be turning one of my representatives in Congress to the party. I think I'll call it something like the "Konservatni an Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna" as to distinguish itself from the more general conservatives and the so called nationalists in the NPO. It'll follow a liberal-ish economic policy line and a conservative-progressive mixed social policy. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::What will its stance be on Oceana regionalism/separatism? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:44, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It'd want an autonomous Oceana along with a discussion about the Oceana sections of Sylvania and ask for a vote so that the people in the Oceana sections of Sylvania may be allowed to determine their own future. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:56, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Okay, sounds like a party CCPL could collaborate with :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Glad of it. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:09, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::It's now UL-NPO :P and it seems a tad regionalist, but either I'll go pro or abstain :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:11, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah yeah, probably gonna make that mistake many times still, thanks for correcting though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Btw: I like the OceanaCNP logo. I think i'll just vote pro i guess :3 Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:24, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Hahah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:19, August 6, 2013 (UTC)